LordLuffy07's Whacked out Christmas Party
by LordLuffy07 of the Merry Go
Summary: My isane Christmas party with my best friend author buddies. Simple as that.


_Author's note: Happy holidays, my friends! I feel so happy about Christmas coming up, I decided to put up my first Christmas fic, with all my friends in it! Enjoy!_

Lordluffy07's whacked-out Christmas Party!

_T'was Christmas time in the world of fanfics, and as Duke Devlin was forced to view his own pics, Lordluffyy07 types hard on the computer this day to prepare everything for the Christmas Par-tay._

"I've got the punch!" Horusyami07 yelled as he barreled down the stairs, his hikari running by him unawares.

**Crash! **

"Horus, you idiot," Lord Luffy groaned. "Can't just one day I avoid getting pwned?

…. Well, that was stupid! Okay, screw this, I'll leave the rhyming to Chicken Miasma and Merry Freakin' Christmas." He sighed. "How does she DO it?"

"Hey LL07, I gotz the punch!" Horusyami07 said from the front door where he landed.

**DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! **

"Holy crap!" someone yelled outside.

"Dammit, stop tampering with the doorbell mechanism!' Lord Luffy yelled.

_He ran to the door, and standing out there was good ol' Chicken Miasma, along with Pikario, Chuigi, Peach, and the Magnificent Seven! Yaysies!_

(The people CM is with are the stars of most of her fics. Check them out!)

"Hiya Chicken, glad you could make it! C'mon in!"

Just then, the evil people from Nintendo started walking up the driveway!

"Whoah whoah WHOAH! Who the hell invited you?"

"Oh come on! It's Christmas! What happened to holly-jolly?"

"Shoulda thought about that before you hired Wendy Koops as a stripper!"

"I don't think we should tell him we let her off for the holidays, should we?" A shorter EGFN whispered.

**SLAM!**

"Nice one, Jim."

Do they follow you guys EVERYWHERE?" Lord Luffy asked Pikario.

"Who cares, where's the eggnog!" Chuigi questioned.

"Over by the tables." Chuigi made a beeline towards the eggnog bowl.

"Uhh, why are we here again?" Crusher asked. "We already had a Christmas party a fic ago."

Pikella smacked him with the Tattle Log. "You dumbass, can't you TRY to be to be polite for once? Besides, this guy helped Cm with her fics a lot."

"So?"

"Bozos in Time." She whispered.

Crusher started waving a Lord Luffy flag.

Just then, the real Mario, Luigi, Peach, and the Magnificent Seven walked through the door!

Mario stared at Pikario!

Pikario stared at Mario!

"Uhh, right." Mario said.

"Right." Said Pikario

"Food?" Mario said.

"Food!" Pikario said.

Mario and Pikario ran off towards the refreshments.

"Glad they got along so quickly." Lordluffy07 said.

"**Pork rinds fight**!" a whole wave of pork rinds shot past them!

"But maybe that's a bad thing." Chicken Miasma said, picking rinds out of her hair.

Luigi stared at Chuigi!

Chuigi stared at Luigi!

"Eggnog Fight!"

_**SPLASH!**_

"Chuigi/Luigi, you dumbass!" Pikella and Goombella yelled. "You're making a mess out of everything!"

Lord Luffy smacked his forehead. "I'm NEVER letting made-up people in fics meet their counterparts again!"

Just then Clario walked through the door, along with Kirio, Kuigi, Kirbella, and Waddle. (Yes, more people from said-authors fics) "Hiya!"

Everyone stared at each others counterparts for a few moments.

"There's a stairway to a bomb shelter in the other room." Horusyami07 whispered to Chicken Miasma and Clario.

"Right behind you."

"Why are we heading towards a bomb shelter?"

**Mario Item thingies fight!**

**BOOM!**

A Courage Shell nearly beamed Clario in the head.

"That's why." Lord Luffy moaned wearily.

"Technically it's your fault for not expecting this." Horusyami07 stated.

A Bomb-Omb blew the wall apart, and several Fire Flowers flared through, which set Horusyami's hair on fire! Lord Luffy ducked just in time to miss the cake mix, only to get nailed in the face with a Jelly Ultra as he hit the ground with a thwack!

0.0 "Oh lord, what have I done?" he moaned as he heard Chicken Miasma yell something about runaway Mario Karts.

Suddenly, Yugi Mouto and the whole Yu-Gi-Oh gang, Monkey D. Luffy and the Strawhat crew, Score, Helaine, and Pixel ( A/N: They're from the Diadem book series), Bobby Pendragon and Loor, and Harry Potter and friends walked through the broken door.

(A/N: warning, contains future fic spoilers Okay, the reason these people all show up together is because Yugi, Luffy, Score, Pendragon, and Harry all store in my biggest fic ever, which is still in production)

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lord Luffy said as he got to his feet.

"It's going good. You okay, you look like your bleeding."

Lord Luffy made an exasperated face and wiped the Jelly off his face. "I'm fine, just fine. Now let's party!"

Mario, Pikario, and Kirio stuck their heads through the busted wall. "Did we hear party?"

They turned around and yelled. "HEY GUYS PARTY TIME!"

"Caroling time!" Everyone yelled.

_And so everyone started the merry caroling…. LORDLUFFY07 STYLE! BOOYAH!_

**_On the first day of Christmas, an author gave to me: An Author who barely finished this thing on time!_**

**_On the second day of Christmas, an author gave to me: _**

_**2 disastrous food fights**_

**_And an Author who barely finished this thing on time!_**

_**On the third day of Christmas, an author gave to me:**_

_**3 Egyptian gods **_

_**2 disastrous food fights **_

**_And an Author who barely finished this thing on time!_**

_And so on it went until…_

_**On the twelve day of Christmas, an author gave to me:**_

**_12 signs of Zodiac (A/N: From a One Piece fic of mine)_**

_**11 Seahawks tickets**_

_**10 fruitcake tosses**_

_**9 months of fic-writing**_

**_8 Evil Nintendo people!_**

**_7 Crystal Stars_**

**_6 stupid Christmas Specials _**

**_5 DAYS 'TILL DEADLINE!_**

**_4 great author buddies_**

_**3 Egyptian Gods**_

_**2 Disastrous food fights**_

_**And an author who barely finished this on tiiiime!**_

_At that very moment, Fireworks shot off in the sky, announcing the Christmas joy to the world! Or maybe it was the Fire Flower that flew out the window on a Mario Kart towards the power plant._

"It's so beautiful." The three Goombella's said in unison.

"$w33t" Largo droned.

"When did you get here?"

"We helped set everything up." Piro explained.

Bobbery came rolling across the floor from the punchbowl, mumbling about evil monkeys taking over Dishwasheropiliss.

Piro glared at Largo. "Did you spike the punch **again**!"

"Uhh… AAGH! Zombies!" he yelled, and ran out the door at the mailman, who just happened to be an Evil guy from Nintendo trying to sneak a bomb into the mailbox.

"Hey, where did Lord Luffy and those other five guys go?"

_Lord Luffy was up on the roof with, Yugi, Luffy, Score, Pendragon, and Harry, watching the fireworks._

"Wow! Cool!" Luffy yelled.

Yugi patted Luffy on the back. "Merry Christmas, Luffy ol' buddy."

"Thanks Yugi, you too." They turned around to spread the greetings and sweatdropped to see Score making out with Helaine, Pendragon making out with Loor, and Harry making out with Hermione.

They both got a tap on the shoulder. Tea was holding mistletoe over Yugi, and Nami was holding one over Luffy, smiling devilishly. They shrugged, and followed their friends lead.

"There's the cue!' Horusyami07 whispered as Lord Luffy lit the fireworks. They shot off into the sky, exploding into numerous green and red sparks that spelled out

… Merry Christmas!

_**Author's note: ** Well, here it is. Fun, yet short. I had to make it short because I ran outta time. Oh well, hope you like it. For those of you who were a bit confused, go read Chicken Miasma's and Clario's fics. And Happy holidays to you all!_

_(Even those who would flame)_


End file.
